Harry Potter and the...
by Pegasus1
Summary: Okay y'all, I started this fic over the summer, and I actually kind of like it. I can't decide whether to finish it or not, so I'm putting up what I have so far. Comment and let me know if you want me to finish! Thanks! =)


  
The Fifteenth Birthday  
  
Harry awoke with awoke with a start as his alarm went off at 12:00 AM. It was his very first second as a 15-year-old, which he remembered after a moment of groggy thought. He sighed happily as he reflected on the fact that it was only one more month until he would be returning to Hogwarts, and that he would finally be able to see his friends again.   
After the catastrophe of the previous summer when the Weasleys came to collect Harry for the Quidditch World Cup, Uncle Vernon hadn't been about to let Harry leave the house again until the last two weeks of August, when the Weasleys would be away in Romania with Charlie. Uncle Vernon had thought it was a clever scheme, to not let Harry go until his best friend wouldn't be home, but it turned out that Harry had y to stay with Hermione, his other best friend. Her parents were respectable muggle dentists who had bought quite a few drills from Grunning's, (Vernon Dursley's drill company) and had gotten on his good side. Therefore, the Dursleys were only too happy to see Harry going to the Granger's home for the last two weeks of summer.   
Harry couldn't wait to go, as he had never been to Hermione's house before. As he thought about what it would look like, he saw his beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, flapping outside his window. He ran to it and jerked it open, letting her fly in onto his bed. As she settled down, Harry looked at the parcel she was carrying, and found that she actually had two, one on each leg. He assumed one must be from Hermione, but he couldn't figure out why Ron hadn't sent his own owl with the second package, which Harry figured was probably from him.   
As he thought about it, he heard an excited squeak coming from outside his now-open window, and saw Pigwidgeon fluttering outside. He motioned the excited little owl to come in, what with its huge package it could hardly carry. As Harry untied all three parcels from Pigwidgeon and Hedwig, he heard a haughty hoot and saw his owl turn her beak up at the noise Pigwidgeon insisted on making. He laughed lightly and was just about to open his three presents when a third owl flew in. It was a magnificent screech owl (Harry didn't recognize it), and it carried a card in a shiny gold envelope. Harry took the card form the owl, and it flew off. Harry was just puzzling over who the owl could belong to, when a fourth one flew in, a big tawny owl Harry knew as the Hogwarts owl that delivered his letter every year that listed all the supplies he would need for the forthcoming term. He took the thick parchment envelope, and let everything lie in a pile for a moment as he thought about what to open first, when he heard a loud crack and fizzling of smoke. He turned around apprehensively. A little house elf wearing one yellow and one purple sock, a maroon sweater, horrendous neck-tie, football shorts, and a tea cozy upon his head was standing there, staring at him with large, tennis-ball-like eyes.   
"Oh, hullo Dobby!" said Harry happily.  
"Dobby is happy to see Harry, sir, and he is coming to give sir a present, sir! You is 15, sir, happy birthday!"  
"Thanks Dobby!" Harry said as he took a small package wrapped in brown paper from the little house elf,  
"You is very welcome, Harry Potter, Dobby must be going, sir, he is needing to work, sir!"  
"Bye Dobby!" Harry called as Dobby popped out of sight.  
After Dobby left, Harry started on his presents. First he opened his Hogwarts letter, which simply told Harry the new schoolbooks he would need. He put his letter on top of his trunk holding all of his Hogwarts things so he wouldn't forget to take it when he went to Diagon Alley with Hermione.   
Harry then opened the package he assumed was Hermione's. He looked at the neat and precise wrapping and knew it was hers. He then slit open the box with the pocketknife he had gotten from his godfather, Sirius Black, last year. He dug thorough the tissue paper and pulled out 5 self-inking quills in red, blue, purple, green and yellow. He smiled at the practicality of Hermione's gift, and then saw there was also a diary in the box. It was a deep emerald green, and he noticed the lock looked a little odd. He attempted to open it, but he couldn't. He set it aside and decided to write Hermione to ask her how to open it, as she hadn't sent any instructions with his birthday card.   
He picked up the second package Hedwig had carried in and looked at the card. It was written in the familiar handwriting of his godfather. Harry ripped it open and pulled out a small gadget called a Tephoball. He looked at the card again and read that the Tephoball was used as a kind of walkie-talkie/answering machine for the magic world. He could look in it and leave a message for whoever had the corresponding ball. He tried it at once, and just told Sirius that he got his gift and loved it.   
Harry put the Tephoball on his desk and pulled the present Pigwidgeon had onto his lap. He ripped it open as well, and after reading the card from Ron, he found a model of the solar system in the box. He smiled at the connection Ron made, about how they could use it in Divination to find their horoscopes, and when Venus was in the 12th house. He laughed for a while, remembering how they made up all their predictions in Divination last year. He set the model on his dresser and picked up the present from Dobby, and guessed immediately what it was. It was a pair of mismatched socks. One had owls on a black background, and one had dragons on a green background. Harry smiled and pulled them on.  
Just as he was about to open the gold envelope, a fifth owl flew into his room, dropped a note on his head, and flew out. Harry took one look at it, and smiled. It was from Hagrid. It said that Hagrid was sorry he hadn't sent a gift, but he was a bit too busy, and wished Harry a happy birthday.  
  
Finally Harry held the gold envelope in his hands. It didn't have a return address on it, and Harry was thoroughly stumped on who it could be from. He opened it carefully, and gasped at the card that fell out. It was a simple birthday card, but under the greeting and the "Happy Birthday" message written in a metallic royal blue, he read something that made his heart stop. It said:  
Hope you have a very happy birthday Harry!  
Love,  
Cho Chang  
Harry stared at the card in disbelief for a full five minutes before he finally set it on his nightstand and threw away all the wrapping paper. Harry sighed with happiness as he looked over all his presents. He couldn't wait to ask Hermione how to work the diary, so he wrote her then and sent Hedwig out at once, falling asleep immediately, after being a full-fledged 15-year-old for three whole hours.  
  
Harry awoke in the morning to a sharp rapping on the door of his room and the shrill call of his aunt Petunia. He jumped out of bed, pulled on his clothes and raced down to breakfast. He sighed with exasperation at the tiny grapefruit slices they all had to eat, because of Dudley's diet. After he bolted his piece, he ran back upstairs and munched some of the food he had Dobby bring him once a week from Hogwarts. He ate it quickly, then went back downstairs to watch a little TV. He was stopped abruptly by Dudley, who had blocked the way at the bottom of the stairs with his massive body so Harry couldn't get by.  
"It's your birthday today, Harry!" Dudley said with a fowl grin on his chubby face. "I bet no one remembered it!"  
"Actually, Dudley, I just got some presents early this morning from my friends." Harry replied grumpily.  
"But you're not supposed to be talking with them for another two weeks!" Dudley said tauntingly. "I should tell mummy, I should!"   
"If you do…" said Harry menacingly, "I'll tell her all about the secret stash of sweets you have in your room!" At this, Dudley's eyes went wide and he nodded, waddling off.  
Ha, he's sooo easy to manipulate…thought Harry, proud that he had avoided any trouble. Two slow weeks crawled by, and it was finally time for Harry to go to Hermione's. He was simply ecstatic. He had packed his things a week in advance, and was tempted to put them in the car too, but he didn't think the Dursleys would want his stuff in their car for that long, and he might have needed it anyway. So, that morning Harry rushed out to the car and loaded everything in quickly so they could leave as soon as possible. The Dursleys, however, took their own sweet time in getting up and getting ready that morning for their trip. Harry was constantly checking his watch, though, and finally found that it was time to go. "Come on!" he yelled.  
"Shut up, you!" called his uncle. "It's not time to go 'til we're good and ready!"  
Harry sighed apprehensively. He really didn't want to be late today, he couldn't wait to see Hermione again! He had the feeling he was going to have a very fun two weeks ahead of him.  
The Granger's House  
  
After a seemingly endless car trip, Harry finally arrived at the Granger's house. It was a bit larger than the Dursley's, also more tidy, which Harry thought was suitable since Hermione lived there. He got out of the car to a welcome from the Grangers. Mr. Dursley dumped Harry trunk out of the car, as well as Hedwig, and drove off without a word to the Grangers.  
"Well good morning, Harry! So nice to see you again!" said Mrs. Granger happily as she smiled warmly at him.  
"Good morning Mrs. Granger. Where should I put my things?" Harry asked.  
"Well, we've made up the guest room for you, so go ahead at put your things there."  
"Alright, then. Thank you!" Harry said as he grunted under the weight of his trunk. He also hauled Hedwig with him into his new room.  
It was a very nice room, clean and tidy of course, painted in a soothing pine green with a bedspread and curtains to match. He thought it looked wonderful, especially compared to his room at the Dursley's, with all the piles of Dudley's old, broken toys. He sighed happily and put his trunk by the foot of the bed and Hedwig's cage on the windowsill, opening it and letting her fly free. Harry explored a little and found a large closet to put his clothes in, which he did right away. As he finished, he realized he hadn't seen Hermione, and wondered where she was.   
Harry went out into the hall and saw what must have been Hermione's room, because she was in it. It was painted a periwinkle color with a white ribbon design for a border. Harry thought it suited Hermione wonderfully. She was sitting on her bed, propped up against a large puffy pillow with a hefty book on her lap, pouring over it steadily. Crookshanks purred contentedly by her side. Hermione's hair was up in a bushy ponytail, and she wore neatly pressed muggle clothes, as Harry did. Although, Harry's clothes were far from neatly pressed; he still had only Dudley's hand-me-downs to wear besides the Weasley jumpers he now owned. It was too hot for a jumper, so he wore blue jeans and a polo shirt. Luckily for Harry he had grown quite a bit and his clothes weren't quite as baggy as they used to be when he was younger. Also, the style was coming around to baggy clothes for boys such as him anyway.  
Hermione finally looked up at Harry standing in the doorway. "Harry! Hullo! Didn't see you there. How are you? How's Dudley? Not too horrible to you I hope…of course not, you're too smart for him. I'm sure he's learned his lesson by now, right? Anyway, so glad you've come, I was just looking over our books from last year remembering some things I think might be important, I don't want to have forgotten it all for this year," she finally took a deep breath after saying all this quite quickly. She had begun stroking Crookshanks gently. Harry smiled, thinking that's Hermione for you…  
"Fine, still on a diet, of course I am, he's learning, me too, and I've already forgotten it all," he beamed at Hermione, who laughed.  
"Okay, okay, I get the point. Anyway, how do you like my humble abode?" Hermione asked. Harry tried to remember what an abode was, and once he did, he grinned again.  
"It's great! Really! It's so clean and tidy…my aunt and uncle would kill for a maid half as neat as your parents are, Hermione," Harry said sincerely. Hermione shrugged.   
"It's in the genes I think," she said as she looked around her spotless room and down at her impeccably pressed and pleated skirt (which matched her button-up shirt and vest perfectly, of course).  
"I figured as much," Harry sighed. Although she was sitting down, Harry still noticed Hermione seemed to have grown quite a bit over the summer. "Anyway, will you help me review a bit too? I don't want to be the person most behind in our work when we finally get back."  
"Sure, Harry," Hermione said casually.  
The two weeks practically flew by for Harry at Hermione's. He went with her to some muggle department stores to buy himself clothes that actually fit, among other things. Harry had never been into any real department stores, so he was obviously amazed. He had to go to a special wizard currency-change place hidden in the back of one of the stores to change his galleons to pounds. Hermione also took Harry around to some of her favorite historical sites and they had lunch at little cafés while they talked.   
One day while they were seated outside a sidewalk café with their lunches, Harry brought up something that had had him thinking all day.  
"Hermione, have you talked to Viktor Krum lately?" he asked, in what he hoped was an off-hand sort of tone.  
"Now that you mention it, yeah, I have. He invited me to visit him this summer, but with you here and all, I couldn't go. We've been corresponding pretty often, but it's not serious. Just like pen-friends, you know."  
"Oh, that's good." Harry said. He had the feeling someone he knew would like to hear that news. "I just wondered if you heard how things were going with him and everything."  
"Yeah, he's doing well, playing Quidditch as usual, he's out of school now and all," Hermione answered loosely. She hoped Harry wasn't jealous like Ron was about her getting to know Viktor. Harry grinned.  
"Hey, can I have one of his letters to you?" he said innocently.  
"Why in the world…oh!…I get it. You want his autograph!" Hermione laughed. "Sure I'll ask him to send you a signed picture. I imagine he'll want one back."  
"Oh shut up, Hermione," Harry retorted, turning pink.  
As they wandered around the muggle shops, Harry and Hermione stumbled upon a small general store that was obviously run by a wizard. They noticed the same type of thing was happening as with the Leaky Cauldron. All the muggles walking by the shop didn't seem to notice it at all. So Harry and Hermione walked in and looked around. Hermione grinned at the little bags of floo powder on the counter and the warm fire in the back of the general store. "What do you say we take a trip to Diagon Alley, Harry?" Hermione asked in an innocent voice.  
"Sounds fine to me. I'll go to my Gringotts vault and get my money while you exchange yours at the front desk."  
So Harry and Hermione bought a small bag of floo powder, threw a pinch into the grate and shouted "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" together. They started spinning and flew through the network of wizard grates, finally falling out into the Leaky Cauldron. Dusting off all the ash and soot, Harry and Hermione looked around. Harry was used to seeing odd people in the Leaky Cauldron, but today it seemed like there were more than usual. A few Vampires sat in a dark corner talking quietly, some goblins were ordering drinks, and an orc couple seemed to be in the middle of a lively debate. Hermione sighed as she looked at the muggle street outside. "It's sure to be crowded today," she said with exasperation. "We'll have quite a time staying together."  
"I think we can manage," Harry replied. They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron around to the brick wall in back. Hermione tapped the magic brick with her wand and a yawning hole appeared, growing larger until it was an amply-sized entry arc onto the streets of Diagon Alley.   
The street was packed with wizards and witches just like Hermione had thought, but they managed to shove their way over to Gringotts without much difficulty. While Hermione dumped her notes out in front of the goblin at the front desk, Harry was accompanied by another goblin to his vault deep under London. He scooped a large pile of wizard gold into his bag and got back into the rickety cart he had ridden down in, returning to the surface at break-neck speed. He met up with Hermione again who also had a bag of wizard money with her.   
Together they forced their way through the throng to Flourish and Blott's to buy their schoolbooks. Volumes were stacked by the thousands in the book store, shelves full of books lining the walls. There was a special section in the middle of the store for Hogwarts' set books. Harry and Hermione took out their book lists and handed them to two of the clerks in the store. The clerks rushed frantically through the special Hogwarts section collecting the books on the lists. Harry needed: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5; Advanced Guide to Transfiguration; Hogwarts: A History; The Dark Arts: Deadly and Dangerous; The Advanced Art of Divination; Paranormal Potions: Volumes I and II; and A Magical Menagerie. Harry took his pile of books from the breathless clerk and walked over to the cashier with Hermione where they shelled out their money. Holding bulging bags of books, they ventured out into the crowded streets again to go a few shops down to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Both Harry and Hermione needed larger, longer robes this year. They got measured and fitted quickly, checking out with their purchases in just under ten minutes. Harry led Hermione back to the Leaky Cauldron and over to the fireplace, where she threw in a pinch of floo powder. They shouted "Pumperpunch's General Store!" and were whisked away with a burst of flame. They arrived at the shop just in time to dash to the street corner where Mr. and Mrs. Granger were to pick them up and drive them home.   
Finally the day had come. Harry and Hermione packed up their trunks and loaded the Granger's car. Hedwig was closed in her cage, and Harry made a last check of the guestroom to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. As he did, he found the emerald green diary he received from Hermione a month before. He looked at it excitedly, remembering she could tell him how to open it. He ran down the hall to Hermione, who was standing by the car, helping her parents load up. "Hermione! I almost forgot! You need to tell me how to open this!" he gasped, after running full-speed out of the house.  
"Oh, right! I was amazed you didn't figure it out! You can only open it using your wand, no one else's. So get it out, tap the lock twice and say 'Secrets need spilling'. Then you just put the tip of your wand in the little groove here. It'll open right up!" Hermione grinned as she said it. "I thought you might need a personal space to write things Rita Skeeter will never get to."  
"Thanks so much Hermione! I think I'll start writing in it on the train to school." Harry said, after catching his breath. Hermione grinned and got in the car.  
"Okay kids, time to head out!" Mr. Granger said, smiling radiantly, showing two perfect rows of white teeth.  
"Right, Mr. Granger!" Harry called as he got in the back seat next to Hermione.  
"Off we go then!" Mrs. Granger said as she buckled her seatbelt.  
  
At the Station  
  
The Granger's car pulled slowly into a parking space by King's Cross at 10:30 AM, leaving them half an hour to get their things to the train and get situated. Harry carried his trunk while Mr. Granger took Hedwig for him. Hermione carried her trunk while her mother took Crookshanks in his wicker carrier. Harry wondered where Ron could be, but figured he was probably going to be a little late, what with his family's tendencies to forget things left and right. Harry sighed as he lugged his trunk up to a trolley he and Hermione could load their things on.  
As he wheeled the trolley towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Harry almost tripped over his own feet as his heart pounded against his chest. Cho Chang was pushing her trolley through the barricade at that very same moment. He stumbled right into Hermione, who helped him balance.  
"You okay Harry?" she asked, concerned. Harry coughed and nodded.  
"Ahem…uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just…uh…tripped a bit there!" he said weakly, as he was quite embarrassed, hoping Cho hadn't seen him trip.  
"Alright Harry, if you're sure then," Hermione said as she took over control of the trolley. After he had composed himself, Harry was eager (though a bit nervous) to catch up with Cho, to thank her for his birthday card.   
"Hermione, I'll go through first alright? See you on the platform." With that, he rushed on through the solid wall, and practically fell over Cho, who was stopped on the other side of the barrier. "Oh, blimey…Cho, I'm…I'm so sorry!" Harry stammered as he righted one of her suitcases that he had toppled over.  
"Oh, Harry! Hullo there, nice to see you again. Really, it's okay…no problem," Cho said as she smiled brightly at Harry. "Thanks," she added as he picked up her suitcase and set it right.   
"You're…you're welcome…Cho. Oh, and it was…um…rather lucky I happened to… stumble upon you…no pun intended, of course…" she laughed lightly as Harry smiled weakly, "I just…er…wanted to thank you for the wonderful birthday card you sent me." He barely managed to shove the last words out of his tightening throat.  
"Oh it was nothing. I really thought I ought to show some appreciation for the wonderful things you've done for us all through the years at Hogwarts, especially for…" she sniffed lightly, Harry barely noticing the slight hint of sorrow in her voice, "…Cedric…." Harry reminded himself to breathe just before he was about to pass out.  
"I…umm…" Harry stammered. Hermione, who had just pushed through the barrier, saved him from having to say anything to Cho about Cedric. It was lucky she hadn't gone through as quickly as Harry had, or all of their things would be strewn across the platform. Hermione stopped the trolley in time, and Cho hurriedly picked up her things.  
"Sorry, sorry," she apologized. "I'll move now…I'm afraid my things are rather blocking the entrance here. Nice to see you again Harry, and your welcome for the card." She strode off down the platform to see someone, and Harry just caught a few words of what she was saying to the boy her own age. "Yes, that was Harry, Kyp. I know, but he's really quite sweet." Harry assumed that the boy was named Kyp, another sixth year, no doubt. He though Kyp had probably commented on how clumsy Harry was. He felt a twinge of jealousy that he barely recognized.  
"Well, don't just stand about, Harry! Let's find Ron!" Hermione snapped.  
"Right…right…" Harry muttered as he stared at Cho. He didn't realize he had blushed fiercely at the last words he heard her say to Kyp.  
"Are you alright, Harry? You look a bit flushed," Hermione asked him, a bit worried.  
"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm quite alright," Harry said as he snapped out of his momentary trance. "Let's get on the train, shall we?"   
"Finally," Hermione sighed.  
Harry lugged his trunk into an empty compartment in the middle car of the scarlet Hogwarts Express. As he shoved it up into the luggage rack and set Hedwig down on a seat, Hermione came in with her things. She puts the hissing basket containing Crookshanks on a seat across from Hedwig, and heaved her own trunk onto the rack.  
"If Ron doesn't get here soon, he'll miss the train!" Hermione said with a note of panic in her voice.  
"Again," said Harry, thinking of their car trip to the school three years ago. "He'll be here, Hermione, don't worry." At least, he better be, Harry thought to himself.  
  
The train whistle blew, signaling five minutes until departure. Harry spotted Cho leaving a group of what must have been her family and joining her group of friends. He didn't recognize any of them. There was that boy he thought was Kyp, a blonde haired girl, a new girl who looked like she must be from Japan, and a blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy. He shook his head sadly, watching as they laughed about something, hoping it wasn't him. Harry turned his attention back to the crowds of parents seeing off their children, and heard the train whistle blow again, signaling that it was time to go. Harry sighed, giving up on Ron.  
"Oh well," he said resignedly to Hermione. "I'm sure his parents will bring him or something." Just then, he saw four bright red spots streaking along the side of the train below him. "Hey! They're here!" he shouted. The four streaks of red leaped aboard the slowly moving train just in time for it to take off. Harry jumped out of his seat and ran down the corridor to find them.  
Harry saw the four Weasleys in the train corridor a few doors down and ushered them all into the compartment he and Hermione had been sharing. "We thought you'd miss the train! Where were you?"  
"Home. We kept forgetting things. Then mum said we couldn't leave until our rooms were clean, and she had to iron some of Ginny's robes…we were just so panicked!" Ron said as Fred, George, and Ginny all sank, panting, into seats.  
"Yeah," Harry said, "it must be really tough sending the four of you off at the same time. It's better than five though, like year before last. Just think, next year it'll just be you and Ginny!"  
"Yeah, that'll be nice," Ron said with a sigh as he seated himself next to Hermione. Fred and George gave a fake gasp.  
"You mean to say you won't miss us? How perfectly dreadful of you!" they said together, putting the backs of their hands on their foreheads, pretending to swoon. Ron laughed lightly.   
"That's right…I won't miss constantly hearing about my hilarious brothers and all the stupid tricks they pull," he replied smiling.   
Harry noticed that Ron's choice of seating looked decidedly uncomfortable. He secretly questioned Ron's motivations for squishing himself next to Hermione, but thought he'd better not ask at the moment. "Um, Ron, there's an empty seat right here, I think it'd be a tad bit more comfortable than where you're sitting…"  
"Oh…right," Ron said awkwardly. He moved to the seat next to Harry.   
"I wonder if everything will be back to normal again this year, since we aren't having another Triwizard Tournament. The Interhouse Championship should be back on, and Quidditch too," Ron continued as he got up to put his trunk in the luggage rack, which he had neglected to do before.   
"I certainly hope so," Harry said. "I've had enough excitement in my life already to last an eternity."  
"Why, then, do I have the feeling we're all about to have a bit more?" Hermione asked, sighing.  
"Maybe because we're getting a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again," Ginny added, speaking for the first time on the train that day. Fred and George groaned.  
"I completely forgot about that," Fred said unhappily.  
"Yeah, I bet it's going to be some ugly old git that wouldn't know a Dark Art if it hit him over the head with his own wand," George added.  
"Hmm…" Harry said, "sounds like another Lockhart!" At this, everyone burst out laughing, even Hermione.  
  
The New Additions  
  
The Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the station and unloaded after the long trip. Out on the platform, Harry heard the familiar voice of Hagrid calling to the first years in the crisp cool night. He thought then of the time many years ago when he, too, had been a frightened first year. This year, though, promised to be different…to be special. After all, his fifth year at Hogwarts was the first year he could be considered an "upperclassman". He grinned cheerfully, and started off down the platform towards the road. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny all got into a carriage and rode up to the castle, watching the grounds pass as they went, thinking of all the new adventures this year at Hogwarts would bring.  
  
Trudging up the stairs into the entrance hall was quite dull compared to last year, when all the incoming students had been pelted with water bombs by none other than the resident poltergeist, Peeves. This year was without trouble as everyone filed into the Great Hall. All the students sat down at the long house tables, set with gilded plates, cutlery and goblets. The hall was illuminated with the soft glow of hundreds of candles floating in mid-air over all of the tables. On the high, enchanted ceiling brilliant stars were visible by the thousands, appearing just as the stars outside did. The overall effect was quite fascinating, and even the students in their last year at Hogwarts couldn't fail to be amazed. As soon as everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall led in a line of 40 first years, all trembling and casting nervous eyes around the Great Hall. Harry watched them with interest, talking with Ron and Hermione quietly about the students they wanted to be in Gryffindor with them. McGonagall then placed the Sorting Hat on a stool, standing the stool in front of the staff table. Before the hat began to sing, all the teachers filed into their seats. Harry couldn't see anyone new, though, and he began to wonder what had happened to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they were supposed to have. He pushed the thought out of his mind as the hat's brim ripped open, looking just like a mouth. The Sorting Hat began to sing its new song.  
  
I am smart and I am wise  
Though I have no nose or eyes  
You must listen to my song  
Don't you dare give me the gong!  
  
For I am the Sorting Hat  
I am not skinny nor am I fat  
For all I do is concentrate  
On where new students meet their fate  
  
Is it in Hufflepuff where they reside?  
With true friends to be beside?  
Or is it in brave Gryffindor  
Where you students ask for more?  
  
Will they live with Slytherin?  
Where all must have pure wizard kin?  
Or is the house strong Ravenclaw?  
Where everyone upholds the law?  
  
Not a soul but mine will know  
Exactly where they are to go  
So hear me out, for I know all  
Or else you'll see that you will fall.  
  
As the Sorting Hat finished its song, everyone burst into applause. The clapping died down as Professor McGonagall called for silence, and she began to read the first name on her list. A small girl walked up to the stool, mortified, and placed the hat on her head. It screamed out "RAVENCLAW!" to the whole Great Hall, and a cheer arose from all the people in her new house. Harry watched as the girl sat down, and he noticed Cho standing up, smiling and clapping and whooping with all the others. He grinned and stared at her until she sat down and looked right at him, still grinning. His face went pink and he quickly looked away.   
After the Sorting Hat placed all 40 new Hogwarts students into their houses, Dumbledore stood and walked to the front of the staff table. He grinned at all the new faces, as well as the old, and cleared his throat, "Good evening everyone, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year shall hopefully be quite a bit less eventful that the last, and as there is no Triwizard Tournament again for quite some time, Quidditch matches will be on schedule as usual. Also, I would like to add that the Interhouse Championship has been re-instated, and I urge you all to do as much for your houses as possible. Lastly, though, I would like to introduce two new teachers to our staff. Along with the new first year students, you will need to help them learn their way around and to get to know all of you very well." Here Dumbledore stopped to clear his throat again, building up the suspense. "The first new addition is Professor Teiresius Feckler, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."   
A young man in his late twenties, rugged, tall and muscular, stood up to the cheers and claps of the students. He had rich chocolate colored hair and deep forest green eyes set squarely into his darkly tanned face. A small silver stud earring shone, visible on his left ear. He grinned broadly with slightly crooked teeth and nodded his head in a bow. His eyes seemed oddly unfocused, and though it wasn't obvious to most people in the hall, Harry noticed it fairly quickly. He wondered about it until a hush fell over the room once more and his mind turned to the next introduction.  
"And our second new addition is Professor Pernicia Bane, the Herbology teacher. As many of you know, Professor Sprout retired to start a professional business dealing in Bubotuber puss. I'm sorry to say Professor Bane won't be   
able to attend the feast tonight, but I assure you, she will be teaching classes tomorrow." Everyone was silent, and finally Dumbledore said the words everyone had been waiting for. "And now I suggest you all sit back, relax, and tuck in!"  
The serving bowls and platters filled with up with all the foods Harry could think of. He laughed and talked with Ron and Hermione as he spooned piles of the scrumptious dishes onto his plate and poured warm, spiced pumpkin juice into his goblet.   
As soon as the feast ended, Harry joined the stampede to the common room and up the spiral staircase to the boy's dorms. The plaque had been changed once again so that it now read "Fifth Years". Harry flopped down on his four poster and looked around at his friends. He was where he belonged.  
  
The First Day's Surprises  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to a resplendent sunrise. The sky was a jumble of brilliant colors; the clouds were fluffy and cotton-candy pink. He gazed upon it for a moment, then slowly raised up and out of his large, comfortable bed. He went to the window and opened it, breathing in the cool morning air. After closing the window again, Harry looked around the room and realized no one else was awake yet. He smiled inwardly at his lazy friends as he put on his robes and hat. Walking down the stairs, Harry met up with Fred and George, who decided to accompany him to breakfast. As they all ate, the rest of the school gradually filed in.   
Ron, bleary-eyed and sleepy, plodded over to where Harry sat. "Good morning, Ron!" Harry said cheerfully.  
"Oy…a good morning is it? I hadn't noticed. This waking up thing's going to take some getting used to," Ron replied groggily. He ran his hands heavily down his face, stretching it out of shape. "This school is killing me!" he moaned.  
"Ron, you idiot, it's only our first day! You'll be in for a lot worse things if this is tough!" Harry laughed.  
"Just think of how you'll feel when we've gotten to studying again, and doing homework!" Hermione said, after having just sat down next to Ron, across the table from Harry. "What do we have today, Harry?" she added, changing the subject.  
"Um…let me see…ah! Yes, we'll have double Herbology with the Slytherins ("Argh!" Ron moaned again.), then we've got Potions with the Hufflepuffs. After break Ron and I've got Divination," Harry read from his timetable.  
"Yeah, and instead of Divination, I have Arithmancy. Great! We've almost all our classes together again," Hermione replied. "Although, I am a bit unhappy that we don't have our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class until tomorrow. I can't wait to meet the new professor. He's quite handsome, isn't he?" Harry groaned after Hermione's last statement.  
"Not again Hermione! We've done that already…you don't have to like any more teachers!" Hermione went pink and decided to keep her mouth shut for a while, realizing her two best friends were typical boys, and not the ones to talk to about that sort of thing.  
After a brief period of silence between the friends, and a shocked look at Hermione from Ron, Hedwig broke the tension. She swooped down to Harry, dropping a piece of parchment right in the middle of his eggs. He picked it up and unrolled it, reading aloud as Hedwig nibbled his bacon.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope you've arrived safely at Hogwarts and are quite well. I'm in hiding of course, but I'll still correspond with you as I did last year. If ever you have a problem, write me! I'll not tell you where I am, but Hedwig knows, and she can find me. I'll come to Hogsmeade at some point during the year just to check on you; I'll let you know when.   
  
Love,  
Snuffles  
  
P.S. Check your Tephoball, I've left a message for you there as well. From now on, I'll be using only the Tephoball to communicate, to eliminate the need for a different owl every time you send a note.  
  
Harry grinned and handed the letter to Ron and Hermione to look over. They smiled as well and gave it back, Ron saying, "Good! I think it'd be a pretty bad omen if we came to Hogwarts and the first thing we found out was that Siri…uh…Snuffles had gotten caught!" Harry nodded and re-rolled the parchment, stuffing it in his pocket. "Only thing…what's a 'Tephoball'?"  
Harry got up and grabbed Ron and Hermione's hands. "I'll show you!" he shouted as he ran up to Gryffindor Tower, dragging them along. He pulled them through the portrait hole, letting go as he got inside the common room. "You guys wait here, I'll be right back," Harry panted. He went up to the boys' dorms and into his room, where he opened up the large trunk at the foot of his bed. Pulling out the Tephoball from under his robes, Harry smiled, and looked into it, waiting for the message from Sirius to show up. A swirl of fog changed from white to pink inside the ball, and he saw a familiar face, dirty with matted black hair, pop into view. Sirius spoke to him in a cheerful voice.  
"Hullo there, Harry! I'm glad you enjoy your present. If you're listening to this now, you most likely received the owl I sent you. So, as I said before, I will always be leaving messages for you here; it reduces the chances of anyone finding me, you see. Plus I won't have to go looking for an owl every time I want to tell you something. This Tephoball will change to a pinkish color if you have a message, a greenish color if you have two, and a purplish color if you have more than two. Check every day before you go to bed." At this, the image of Sirius faded into the wispy grey fog of the Tephoball, and Harry ran out of his room with it. When Harry reached the foot of the stairs, he saw that Ron and Hermione were sitting in two squashy armchairs, arguing about something. He sighed, and walked over to them. They stopped arguing as soon as they saw him.  
"Here you guys, this is a Tephoball. It's faster than owls, sort of like an answering machine."  
"What's an 'answering machine'?" Ron asked with confusion in his voice. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes, and sighed.  
"No time to explain now, Ron, we've got to get to class!" Harry blurted as he grabbed his bag and hurdled toward the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione followed him out and raced through the corridors so they wouldn't be late to their very first class of the new school year.  
  
The Herbology teacher hadn't shown up by the time the three had arrived at the greenhouse. The class was waiting outside Greenhouse 3, separated into two scowling groups of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Everyone had on a cloak, for the crisp fall air was quite chilly that morning. They stood waiting patiently in the cold for about five minutes when Pansy Parkinson yelled, "Look! Up there, I think someone's coming!"   
Indeed, a figure was running down the hill from the school, clothed in a blood red robe and a shimmering black satin cloak. No one could see it that clearly though, until it finally arrived at the greenhouse. When the figure arrived, the whole class had to clap their hands over their mouths to keep from gasping, squealing, or otherwise making a spectacle of themselves. Everyone had been expecting another professor similar to Professor Sprout, a dumpy old witch with grimy hands and soiled robes. Her grey hair was always messy under her muddy witch's hat, and she was usually quite cheerful. From what the class could see today, just about the only similarity between Professors Sprout and the new professor was that they were female.  
The figure that had run down to the greenhouse five minutes late introduced herself to the gaping class with a voice that sounded as soothing and holy as a church bell, "Good morning, class, I am Professor Pernicia Bane, and I will be teaching you all Herbology this year." She didn't seem to notice all the stares she was getting. Her stares were deserved though, because Pernicia Bane was a woman in her late twenties, and was decidedly beautiful. She was more than beautiful; she was gorgeous perfection. Her long strawberry-blonde hair cascaded down her back in tight ringlets under her spotless hat, her eyes were a seductive shade of deep turquoise, her lips were full and richly crimson, and her skin was smooth and creamy. She was tall, and quite shapely, to say the least. Her blood-red robes clung to her, and seemed much too low cut for the dress code at Hogwarts to allow. Her black satin cloak billowed in the cold morning breeze. She held delicate, immaculate hands clasped in front of her. It seemed quite impossible that she was the new Herbology teacher. But she was.  
Ron had to cling to Harry to keep from keeling over in a dead faint. Draco Malfoy's mouth hung open, a string of drool falling from it and Neville Longbottom gazed at her like all his dreams had come true at once. Hermione stared scornfully at the new Professor, and Pansy looked ready to cry as she saw the look on Malfoy's face. Harry however, was simply stunned. He shook his head to clear it and looked around at the rest of the class. He cleared his throat, jerking most people out of their apparent trances. All the girls seemed to act like Pansy or Hermione, while all the boys looked like Ron, Draco, or Neville. That is, all the boys except for Crabbe and Goyle. They just grunted dumbly, and seemed to not have noticed their new professor's beauty at all. Meanwhile, she had begun unlocking the greenhouse, taking no notice of all the smitten students or of those who had suddenly developed a certain loathing for Herbology.  
"I'm dreadfully sorry I'm so late today, but I had a small engagement up at the castle I just now pried myself away from. Here we are!" Professor Bane said as she threw open the door to the greenhouse. The students all walked in after her, surveying all the interesting plants they would get to work with this year in Herbology, trying not to stare at the new Professor.  
  
  



End file.
